


Snowballs At Your Window (I Don’t Want To Cry)

by GrandpaOfAll (Greyed_Viking)



Category: South Park
Genre: But Kyle is too cute, Cheating, I wrote this for me but you can read it too, M/M, Stan has a slut, and cheated on Kyle, friends to boyfriends, implied sex, kenny is a good friend, referenced cheating, weed mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyed_Viking/pseuds/GrandpaOfAll
Summary: Stan... how could he do this?After Kyle finds Stan cheating on him, he’s kind of lost in life. Can Kenny help him get back on his feet?They are late high school age in this.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski & Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick, Past Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Snowballs At Your Window (I Don’t Want To Cry)

“Kyle? Kyle, please understand,” Stan said, his voice shaking. Kyle couldn’t look at his boyfrie–  _ ex-boyfriend _ in the eye. He was angry, betrayed, and close to tears. He wanted to fight Stan, he really did but… He couldn’t fight Stan. Not when he was fixing to cry. His flight instinct activated. Turning around, he ran, leaving his cheating ex in his bedroom with that skank. He couldn’t believe it. Stan, his super best friend and boyfriend, had cheated on him. And by the look of the fading marks on the slut’s neck, it wasn’t the first time this had happened.

Kyle stopped in his tracks, standing by Stark’s Pond. He didn’t realize how far he had walked so he sat down on the ground and let the tears flow. It was awful.

“Kyle?” A muffled voice spoke from behind him. Wiping his eyes, Kyle swung his head around, ready to give Kenny a piece of his mind for bothering him when he obviously wasn’t okay, but was stopped by thin arms wrapping around his shoulders.

“Oh Kyle, what happened?” Karen asked, her eyes wide. Kenny stood behind her, arm outstretched as if he had reached to stop her but was too slow. Kyle fell apart, clinging to Karen. Kenny sat down next to them and patiently waited for Kyle to stop snotting on his sister’s sweater. It took a while.

“He-He cheated on me,” Kyle sobbed. Karen and Kenny both gasped, disbelieving.

“No way!” Kenny said. Kyle shook his head.

“I walked in on them having sex.” Kenny winced, placing a hand on Kyle’s shoulder. Karen hugged Kyle closer.

“I’m sorry dude,” Kenny whispered, barely audible behind his parka. Karen petted Kyle’s hair, letting him cry on her. Soon, Kyle stopped crying, simply laying in Karen’s embrace. She was like a little sister to Kyle, and he loved her. Kyle was the one of the group that spent the most time with her, and over the years, Karen had become rather protective of the redhead. She had threatened Stan when they started dating. Kyle had laughed at the time, but now the thought just made him sad.

“I’ll kill him,” The McCormick siblings said in unison. Kyle sniffed but shook his head.

“He’s not worth it,” He sniffled again, pulling away from Karen and rubbing at his red, puffy eyes. Karen and Kenny both managed to look murderous and pitying at the same time. The sight made Kyle giggle softly. These two really cared didn’t they?

Standing, Kyle wiped the snow off his pants, helping Karen to her feet. Exchanging goodbyes, Kyle headed home, dreading his mother’s reaction.

“Bubbah, how was– oh goodness, have you been crying? What happened, Kyle?” His mother asked as he walked in the door. Kyle shook his head, not feeling up to explaining. He just felt like sleeping. Muttering this to his mother, he kissed her cheek and headed to his bedroom.

Kyle’s bedroom had changed over the years, but the one thing that hadn’t changed was that Kyle felt  _ safe _ in his room. Like nothing in the outside world could hurt him here. Changing clothes mechanically, Kyle went to get in bed, but caught sight of his dresser. It was filled with pictures of his friends, but more importantly, it was filled with pictures of  _ him.  _ In a fit of rage, Kyle grabbed one of the frames– his favorite of him and Stan– and threw it against the wall, melting into tears again.

Grabbing his phone, he texted Stan. “ _ Fuck you. Don’t even talk to me. We’re over. _ ” After the text was sent, he threw his phone on his bed and sat on the floor, sobbing. Eventually, his mother brought up some food for him, and saw the mess that Kyle had created. Hearing him mutter something about, “That fucking cheater,” she immediately understood what had happened, and softly called Kyle’s name.

“Kyle. Bubbah, it’s going to be okay. It’s better you find out now than later,” Kyle looked at her and shook his head. Pursing her lips, she sat the food down and patted his head. “I’m here if you ever want to talk about it. I’ll make sure he doesn’t come by the house, okay? I love you, Bubbah,” She left after getting no response. Kyle spent the rest of the night on his floor, crying.

-

“Kenny, I’m sorry, I just don’t feel up to it,” Kyle said. The orange clad man had invited him to hang out, but Kyle knew it was just a ploy to get him and Stan in the same room. Kenny sighed, taking his hood down. Kyle blinked in surprise; Kenny rarely took his hood down unless he was being serious about something.

“I promise Stan won’t be there, Kyle. I know it’s hard for you, but you’re one of my best friends and I haven’t hung out with you in two months, not since you and Stan broke up. You  _ have _ to get out of the house,” Kenny said, pleading. “I  _ will  _ sic Cartman on you if you don’t agree to this,” He added, narrowing his eyes. Kyle sighed and agreed to hang out with Kenny. Cartman wasn’t someone to be trifled with, even if he had outgrown the majority of his bad… tendencies.

“Awesome! What do you wanna do? You’ll have to pay if we go anywhere but Stark’s Pond,” Kyle cracked a smile. Of course Kenny had no plan, he was always flying by the seat of his pants. It was part of his charm. He hummed thoughtfully, thinking about what he was willing to do and pay for.

“How about a movie?” He suggested. Kenny lit up at the notion, nodding his head enthusiastically. Kyle laughed, grabbing his jacket and dragging Kenny towards the theater. Kenny was right, he had to get out of the house. Stan and him broke up, so what? Life would still move on.

They caught the 2 o’clock showing of some comedy movie they couldn’t care less about and Kyle laughed until he cried at Kenny, who whispered dirty jokes to Kyle through the entire thing, even though there were plenty in the movie itself. As they left the theater, Kyle caught eye of someone who made his stomach flip. Stan. Stan and that  _ skank _ . Anger filled his veins, but Kenny placed a heavy hand on his shoulder and turned Kyle towards him.

“Dude. He’s not worth it, and you know it,” He spoke honestly. Kyle took a deep breath and nodded. Kenny was right. Stan wasn’t worth the anger Kyle was holding. He wasn’t, regardless of their former friendship and relationship.

“Let’s go, Ke–” Kyle started, only to be interrupted by a familiar voice.

“Kyle? Kenny? What are you doing here?” Stan’s voice was like a dagger in Kyle’s heart. He whirled around with a gulp. There stood Stan, blue and red beanie sitting lopsided on his head. Stan looked between Kyle and Kenny, taking in Kenny’s protective stance behind Kyle and Kyle’s look of terror and guilt spread across his face. Stan’s face soured.

“Really? I made  _ one _ mistake and you run into the arms of our other best friend? Really Kyle? I thought better of you,” Stan spat. Kyle’s eyes widened, tears filling them, and Kenny was immediately on Stan, holding him up by his shirt collar.

“It’s not like that and you know it,  _ Stanley.  _ Don’t you  _ dare  _ say shit you know nothing about. Now get out of here before I kick your ass for upsetting Kyle,” Kenny growled. Stan nodded, and Kenny dropped him. “Come on, Ky,” Kenny said softly, pulling at Kyle’s sleeve. Kyle followed him out of the theater, staring at the ground. Nothing was said between them until they got to Kyle’s house.

“Why’d you do that, Ken?” Kyle whispered. Kenny looked at him, biting his lip. Carefully pulling his hood down, he grabbed Kyle’s hand.

“You’re my best friend, Kyle. I’d do anything for you. Including beating up your shitty ex, even if he was a friend of mine,” Kyle stared at their interlocked hands, his lips pressed together in a thin line. Suddenly, Kyle was hugging Kenny, face buried into his neck.

“Thank you, Kenny,” Kyle murmured, almost in tears, before pulling away and entering his house. Kenny stood there a moment, swallowing hard. Oh no. This was not good. Kenny turned and ran to his house, banging the door open. His dad yelled something at him as he fled past, but Kenny didn’t hear him. He slammed his sister’s door open, finding her and Craig’s little sister sitting on the floor, painting each other’s nails.

“We have a problem, Karen.”

-

Kenny stared at his stained ceiling. Karen had agreed with him that he had probably developed a crush on Kyle, and his options were… terrible. Tell Kyle and have Kyle hate him, or ignore the crush and scream internally every time Kyle trusted him with part of his soul. Terrible, he decided. He had to come up with a third option. But there was nothing else he could do, was there? With a sigh, Kenny sat up in his bed. He would tell Kyle. When the moment was right, that is. 

Grabbing his parka, Kenny took off to Stark’s Pond. He needed a smoke, and he knew Craig would be there stargazing tonight. He always had cigs on him. Tweek might be with him, but Tweek was cool in Kenny’s book, so he didn’t really mind. By the time he finally got there, Kenny was freezing. Rubbing his hands together, he looked around only to be shocked to see not only Craig and Tweek, but Stan and his new partner. He marched over stiffly, scowling at Stan as he reached Craig and Tweek. Kicking Criag’s shoe, he asked for a cigarette, not looking away from Stan. He got dual middle fingers from Craig and a pot brownie from Tweek. He shrugged and ate the sweet. Stan had finally seen him, and was pale as a sheet. Kenny snickered. He came to forget about Kyle, only to run into the person that broke his heart. It was only fair to give him some heat.

“H-hey Ken… How’s Kyle?” Stan stuttered out as Kenny stalked over to stand in front of him.

“He’s fine, no thanks to  _ you, _ ” Kenny hissed. Stan shrank back. He tried speaking up, but Kenny cut him off. “No, you don’t get to say shit, Stan. You fucked someone else, dipshit. You broke Kyle’s heart, and you don’t get a say in who fixes it. Even if it isn’t me, you still don’t get a say. You ruined that for yourself, now  _ live. with. it. _ ”

“But Ken, you don’t understand! Ky wasn’t–” Stan started. Kenny raised a hand, stopping him once more.

“You and I both know whatever you’re fixing to say isn’t true. You can’t make your meth and have it too, man. That’s not how it works. You chose Stan, and you chose wrong. You lost your _ boyfriend,  _ your  _ best friend,  _ the one person who probably knew you best… And you don’t even care, you’re just acting like a dog who doesn’t want its food but doesn’t want anyone else to have it either.” Kenny said. “Actually, you’re acting like a 5 year old Cartman. Get over it, dude. And stay away from Kyle unless you want to get beat up, because I’m not holding him back.”

Stan’s partner gave Kenny a dirty look, but Kenny ignored it. He didn’t care what that slut thought. Bidding goodbye to Craig and Tweek who were watching in amusement, Kenny left. He should have felt great, but he didn’t. He defended his best friend, his crush, and all he felt was resignation. It was depressing. Puffing out a sigh, he wandered around a bit, slowly feeling the high from Tweek’s brownie. Man, the dude must have put some potent stuff in it for him to feel it after one brownie…

Lost in his thoughts, Kenny looked up to find himself standing in front of Kyle’s house. He knew he shouldn’t, but he didn’t care. He needed to see Kyle, to tell him he liked him. Walking to where he could see Kyle’s window, he began throwing snowballs at it. Just hefty enough to make a sound, but still quiet enough not to disturb anyone besides Kyle. Soon enough, Kyle’s window flew open, a scowling Kyle leaning out of it.

-

“Hey Ky,” Kenny said dumbly. Kyle ran a hand over his face and whisper-yelled down to him.

“What are you doing here, dumbass?” Kenny looked around a moment and smiled up at Kyle. Taking his hood down, he whisper-yelled back to Kyle.

“I wanted to see you. I need to tell you something. Let me in.” Kyle’s heart stopped at the sight of Kenny’s illuminated blonde hair. Jesus, he was beautiful. Nodding, he came downstairs to fetch Kenny. Once they reached upstairs, Kenny shed his outer clothing, and settled on the edge of Kyle’s bed, leaning back on his hands. Kyle watched him, taking in Kenny’s appearance. Ripped blue jeans, worn socks, and a ratty white t-shirt. His hair a mess, and his teeth crooked. A splattering of freckles over his face and arms. He looked like a god. If this was what a false prophet looked like, Kyle understood while the Israelites strayed. He was just so… so damn gorgeous. Closing his eyes, Kyle pushed those thoughts away.

“What did you want to tell me, Kenny?” Kyle’s voice wasn’t quiet, but Kenny sat there like he hadn’t heard him. Annoyed, Kyle stepped into Kenny’s space.

“Ken. Kenny. What the fuck do you want?” Kyle asked. Kenny looked up into Kyle’s eyes and smiled.

“I don’t remember. Tweek gave me a weed brownie,” Kenny stated honestly. Kyle sighed, and grabbed Kenny’s shoulder. Shoving him lightly onto the bed, Kyle ignored the squiggling eyebrows Kenny sent him.

“Lay down. We’ll sleep it off, and you can tell me in the morning,” Kenny nodded and stretched out against the wall. Kyle slid into bed, rolling over so his back was to Kenny. “Night Kenny.”

“Night Ky, I’m in love with you,” Kenny said cheerfully. Kyle froze. What?

“ _ What? _ ” Kyle said, turning to face Kenny. Kenny stared back at him with longing. Kyle flushed and shoved Kenny. “Dude this is not the time for jokes!”

“I’m not joking. I’m in love with you. I don’t mean to be, but I am,” Kenny whispered, looking down at his arms, folded against his chest. Kyle reached a hand out, cupping Kenny’s face. Kenny closed his eyes, leaning into the touch.

“Kenny… I like you,” Kyle’s voice was barely above a breath. Kenny looked up sharply.

“What did you just say?” Kyle repeated himself, and Kenny launched himself into Kyle’s arms, kissing his cheek. Kyle giggled and held onto Kenny’s waist, enjoying the feeling of Kenny’s lips on his skin.

Eventually the two fell asleep whispering love confessions to each other. Sheila found them the next morning, a tangle of limbs and smiles. She left them be. After all, young love was precious.


End file.
